pokemon_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Join this wiki!
So you want to join this wiki? Yay! That's awesome. Just put the colums shown below and see if the admins can approve it! Name: Gender: Level: Personality: Shiny: yes/no Family: History: Extras: By username Leave your pokemans down below! Name: Nova Gender: Male Rank: Uh, I dunno XD Personality: Easy-going, laid back, relaxed. Likes to battle, but hates being ignored. Likes to eat, and is agile. Shiny: yes/no NOPE .3. Family: MERP. (None) History: Given to a trainer as a Cyndaquil. He was released as a Quilava, and he renamed himself Nova. He trained himself to become a Typhlosion. Extras: NOPE. :3 OHAI. Ish meeeeeeee! :3 (Talk/Message Wall/whatever) ISH APPROVED Garintina the Devil (talk) 15:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Beech please, I'm pikachu Name: ches Gender: male Rank: idk Personality: Leaderlike and brave Shiny: no Family: none History: Born to be a wild chespin. Extras: not alot of info on chespin yet 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta APPROVED Garintina the Devil (talk) 16:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Beech please, I'm pikachu ___________ Name: Stormy (Leafeon) Gender: Female Level: 56 Personality: Easy-going, relaxed, but angered quickly and doesn't back down from a fight. Brave, spirited, and swift. Shiny: Nope Family: Spirit (Umbreon, alive) History: N/A Extras: None ~ Name: Spirit (Umbreon) Gender: Male Level: 57 Personality: Brave, easily frustrated, hates being insulted. Picks fights and hates wasting time. Shiny: Yes Family: Stormy (sister, alive) History: N/A Extras: None 22:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Name:Stormander Gender:Female Level:22 personalty:Kind,friendly,loves to battle shiny:yes family:unknown history:unknown extras:she is a fire pokamon. by Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) BCCCCCCCCCCC Name: Quilava Gender: Female Rank: Idk... Personality: Hyper, funny, bounce and random. Shiny: Yes Family: None History: None Extras: None 16:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Garintina the Devil (talk) 18:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) TALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLU Name:Ruby (Espeon) Gender:Male (Y'know Espeon have a better chance of being Male XD) Level:30 Rank:? Personality:Calm And Quick Shiny:Yes Family: Brother:Vee (Eevee :D) History:N/A Extras:None APPROVED Garintina the Devil (talk) 18:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC)beech please, I'm pikachu Name: Zuko Gender: Female Pokemon: Typhlosion Level:42 Shiny: yes Personality: Funny, Sarcastic, has some anger problems, and loves cheesy puns and bad jokes Family: none History: N/A Extras: N/A By Gari YOU TOLD ME TO APPROVE IT SO I AM (Tallstar007 (talk) 18:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) _____________________ Name: Aura (Riolu) Gender: Male Level: 13 Personality: Mischievous, talkative, sometimes considered annoying. Has few friends due to her chatty nature, but doesn't really care. Likes to have fun, play, and hardly ever sits still. Shiny: No Family: N/A History: Caught at Lvl. 5 by a human. Escaped because the trainer was cruel to her, and became a wild Riolu. Extras: None I like Leafeon~ APPROVED! Garintina the Devil (talk) 02:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Are you gonna give me that cookie? Lily (reguler eevee) Female Not shiny Funny nice -Robinclaw the she-cat xD anddddddddddddd thissssssssssssssss isssssssssssss approved Garintina the Devil (talk) 19:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Are you gonna give me that cookie? Name: Crystal (glaceon) Gender: Female Level: 28 Personality: She is sometimes shy, but when you get to know her she is really funny and such XD (aka me) Shiny: no Family: unknown History: She had a trainer until level ten. The trainer abused her and only used her so he had a pokemon on the field while he healed his others. He arrived in the mountains and released her, and from that point she vowed to train until she was worthy of him. -Spotty Approved... if I can approve stuff. Stormsoul~ ___________________________________________________________________________ Name: Sylvia (Sylveon) Gender: Female Level: 56 Personality: Graceful, intellegent, sweet, and a formidable opponent Shiny: Yes Family: Dawn the Espeon (alive) Lyra the Vaporeon (deceased) History: Sylvia was captured as an Eevee by a Trainer, and she grew to love the trainer. She found out it was all an act, as one day she heard her trainer talking to a friend, and her trainer said: "I really don't know why I captured that worthless Eevee. She's useless! I only have her as a hit dummy while I heal my other Pokemon!" At hearing this, Sylvia ran away into the woods, where she evolved into a Sylveon. Her sister, Lyra, died and she grieves every day, hoping for a sign from Lyra. Extras: Her moveset is Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Hyper Voice, and Hidden Power (Dark), and her ability is Pixilate. -MorpekoFullBelly